Desert Heat
by Unmotivated Genius
Summary: Desert nights are typically unbearably fridgid, but two friends create enough heat to last through 'till morning, and Temari recalls the nights events while her new lover sleeps next to her. Temari x OC Rated M for Graphic Yuri.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, I merely took a character out of that series, and manipulated her accordingly. I do not own Temari, nor do I own Miharu, however, Miharu DOES belong to a friend.  
**

**A/N - Okay, first off, there is a little explaining I must do. Miharu, the readhead, is a character that a friend of mine created. She is meant for those fun little text based role play boards. This story is dedicated to Kristen, who is the person who role plays Miharu. She just so happens to love Temari. ;  
**

**This is rated M for reasons that are quite obvious when you begin to read the story, as it is quite sexually graphic. This IS a Yuri fanfic, so if you are offended by the girl on girl type, or anything sexually oriented, please don't read. I also do not appreciate flames. If you don't have anything nice to say, do not say anything at all.**

**I appreciate constructive criticism, and please do review.**

* * *

_Italics -_ Flashbacks, memories, thoughts OR words that are accented.

Normal - Current time.

**Bold - **Especially accented words.

* * *

**Desert Heat**

The sound of slow, deep breathing was coming from the naked girl beside Temari. This girl was sleeping rather soundly, her red locks of hair splayed over her pillow, and a thin white sheet barely veiling her nudity. Temari smiled, brushing some of the woman's hair out of her face while she slept. She, too was completely naked, her creamy skin uncovered, her voluptuous breasts sagging slightly from their lack of support, the nipples erect. The thin white sheet that covered the sleeping woman also covered Temari's lower half, concealing the hand that was still at work. Her index and middle fingers pressed firmly against the bundle of nerves located at the top of her wet, and delicate folds. The events of that night were still fresh in her mind, and Temari's need for release was building up within her. Each scene played within her mind in an infinite loop, going through each experience in vivid detail. Temari could practically feel herself experiencing it over and over again as her mind played through each sequence of events.

"_Hey, Miharu, it's getting pretty late, you wanna come up to my place instead of walking home all alone?" Temari had inquired as the temperature began to drop at a rapid pace. It would soon be below freezing, "I would hate to think of you walking down the dark alleys by yourself at this time of night, ninja or not."_

_Miharu agreed, knowing how Suna got at night. She did not feel completely comfortable walking alone in the dark, despite her strength as a ninja. The pair entered Temari's apartment, which was rather large for one person. There was a short hallway , which lead to the living room area. The room was painted a pretty lavender color, and was decorated with all different types of fans on the walls. There was a black faux-leather sofa and a television, with a table between them. To light the room, there were two tall black lamps, and a large window, though the window was shaded currently._

_A wide entrance led to the kitchen and dining room, where Temari immediately entered, not really bothering to check if Miharu was behind her. She opened the fridge immediately, and pulled out a large bottle of Sake. She was in desperate need of a drink to calm her overwhelming mind. Unbeknownst to Miharu, Temari was thinking very dirty thoughts. _

Temari pressed down hard on her clitoris, biting her lip as she did so. She skipped ahead in her memories until she got to the beginning of the good stuff. One could hardly masturbate to thoughts of boring conversation. She needed to feel like what she was doing to herself was actually being done to her by the other woman.

_Temari and Miharu were lounging on the sofa, sipping sake. Miharu was telling a story that Temari wasn't really paying attention to. Her thoughts were too loud to pay attention to anything else. He hormones were screaming at her, and to top it all of, she was becoming quite wet between the legs. Temari inwardly chastised herself, but after a moment or two more, she could not hold it in anymore. Temari leaned in and kissed the other woman, cutting her off mid-word. Miharu blushed deeply, but didn't resist. She was more surprised than anything, but after a moment, began to respond, and kissed Temari back. With the alcohol in them, the two weren't exactly thinking as much as they should have been. Temari leaned even farther forward, and straddled the other woman, deepening their kiss, while caressing Miharu's cheek._

Temari's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the images played themselves out clearly. She could practically feel the other woman's tongue against her own. Temari moved her fingers back and forth against her clitoris, and lifted her free hand to pinch her left nipple. She skipped ahead in her memories again, too anxious to take it slowly. She wanted release **now**.

_Temari and Miharu were in Temari's bedroom. The walls were a cream color, and like the living room, there were decorative fans on the walls, as well as several picture frames of her brothers and her. Temari's bed was large enough to hold three people comfortably, and had white sheets, with a lavender comforter. _

_Temari was standing in front of the other woman. She smiled, and stepped forward to kiss her again. This time, however, Temari began tugging on Miharu's clothing, lifting the girl's shirt up. The kiss was paused for a moment while Temari pulled the garment over Miharu's head. What she saw was beautiful. Miharu's stomach was toned, like most ninja's should, and her hips and waist gave her a curvy appearance. Her breasts, which were still covered by a white bra, seemed to be the perfect size, and the insides of the mounds were clearly visible. Temari looked upon Miharu's breasts for a moment, and did not notice the blush that was developing on the girl's face. Temari smiled._

"_Don't be so shy. You are a beautiful woman, Miharu."_

Cooooorny. Temari rolled her eyes in disgust at her own words. Did she _really_ say that? God, she sounded like such a loser. Thinking back on what she had said during the moment, she dubbed herself the corniest girl in the world. She wondered if Miharu thought the same thing. With a slight shake of her head, and a glance at the sleeping girl, Temari continued on with her thoughts, moving her fingers ever so slighting over her pleasure mound.

_Temari and Miharu were both entirely free of clothing. They were laying in Temari's bed, side by side, facing one another. At this moment in time, Temari was leading the action, pleasuring the red haired Kunoichi. She kissed Miharu's cheek gently, before moving onto her neck, and becoming more rough. She licked, sucked, and nipped at the sensitive flesh, producing light gasps from her target. At the same time, Temari lifted her hand gingerly, and placed her palm on the girl's breast. She began to move her palm in slow circles, pressing into the tender dome gently, as her mouth worked on Miharu's neck, moving down her collar bone._

Temari's fingers moved a little faster, and she could feel herself becoming wetter as her mind went through the intimate scene. She put herself in the place of Miharu within these memories, pretending that she was the one experiencing the pleasure, and that she was not the one giving it. This was the best way for Temari to get into the mood she needed to be in. Her body temperature was rising rather quickly, and she could feel the faint flush on her cheeks. Her mind went back to the scene.

_Temari let her hand slide down to Miharu's flat stomach, and her lips made their way to the swell of her left breast. She placed a kiss there, before hungrily taking the nipple into her mouth. At first, she sucked gently on the tender flesh, her tongue occasionally flicking over it, and massaging the other breast in slow circles with her right hand. After a moment, however, she sucked harder, nibbling on the nipple vigorously, while the hand which was massaging the other breast skillfully pinched the hard nub at the peak of her soft mound. _

_Temari quickly lifted her head, and swooped back down onto the other breast, sucking then, on the new found territory. Her left hand made its way to the saliva coated breast which she had just moved away from, and began massaging it as well. She repeated the same process, sucking gently first, then getting more rough, and pinching and nibbling. Throughout the entire treatment, Miharu was squirming, and squeaking in delight. _

_When Temari was finished teasing the girl's perky breasts, she looked up at Miharu, and gave her a sly grin. Miharu merely cocked a brow at the skilled blonde, and waited for what she clearly had planned. Temari licked her lips, before moving farther down the redhead's body, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach as she went. It wasn't long before the blonde reached Miharu's pelvic bone, where she scooted back just a little more to reveal that which she had been working towards. _

_Temari gripped Miharu's knees, and moved them apart very gently. There was a musky sort of smell in the air, and the fan wielder knew that it was the smell of Miharu's wetness; and she was definitely wet. Temari reached forward slowly, and traced a finger up the redhead's soaked slit. She grinned as a creamy liquid coated her finger, and sat up so Miharu could see her. She then proceeded to seductively lick the girl's juices off, swirling her tongue, and sucking on the finger to be sure that she lapped it all up, and left nothing behind. When she was finished, she removed the finger from her mouth, and licked her lips again. The taste was salty, yet rather sour at the same time. It was odd, but enjoyable._

"_Mmm... You taste wonderful, Miharu." She purred. _

Temari bucked her hips slightly as a pang of pleasure washed over her. Her fingers were pressing into her clitoris rather hard, and they moved quickly over the sensitive nub. Finding it a little difficult to move her fingers fast enough, she dipped them into her moisture, gathering it on the tips of those fingers, and began stimulating the bundle of nerves once more. This proved a very useful tactic, as her fingers moved with less resistance. The blonde moaned quietly, closing her eyes tightly, and enjoying all of the delicious sensations she gave herself. Temari did not notice the girl stirring beside her.

_Temari moved back down, and her face came closer to the delicious folds in front of her. Not only did her juices taste good, but they smelled wonderful, and her womanhood looked even more inviting. Temari could not help herself. She moved in, holding Miharu's legs apart at the thighs, and stuck her tongue out. She let the agile muscle trace up the redhead's slit, much like her finger did, and stopped at her clitoris. Miharu was not completely bald, but had a small tuft of red hair just on her pubic bone. Temari didn't mind, of course, actually, it was rather cute. With a smile, she continued her work. _

_The blonde licked Miharu's clitoris with a newfound vigor. Occasionally, she would move away from the sensitive bundle, and dip her tongue into her opening to lap up any excess juices. Miharu squirmed in pleasure, and gasped every time she was washed over with a large wave of it. She moaned, and threaded her fingers through Temari's blonde locks, pulling on her hair rather insistently, silently begging for more, which, of course, Temari gave her. It wasn't too long before Miharu could not take it anymore, and with several powerful trembles, she came, all of the juices she had produced being pushed out of her by her muscles, which contracted and relaxed at a rapid pace. The redhead arched her back, moaning and gasping rather loudly, and uncontrollably. Temari merely licked up all the juices that were pushed out, being sure to keep Miharu from closing her legs from the intense pleasure by gripping her thighs, and pushing them apart. _

Temari moaned a little too loudly, and her fingers moved harder and faster, occasionally dipping into her wetness for more lubricant. She arched her back against the pleasure as her head tossed back and forth. She was close. Very Close. It was not long before she came, her fingers rubbing in between muscle spasms. Her moans became louder, but she wasn't thinking in the present time. As Temari's muscles contracted, she stopped rubbing herself, and turned her head to look at her lover sleep. Miharu, however, was no longer sleeping, but was looking at Temari with interest, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"W-what..?" Temari panted, pressing down on her stomach to calm the strained muscles. She was breathing rather heavily, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. She brought her hand to her face, and licked her fingers, tasting her own juices. Before she could clean them off completely, Miharu took hold of her wrist, and took them into her own mouth, licking up the juices, and sucking on the fingers roughly.

"Mmm... You taste wonderful, Temari." Miharu purred, mimicking the exact words Temari had said earlier that evening, "How about I pay you back for what you gave me earlier, Tema-chan?" Miharu suggested, grinning at the blonde, her eyes full of mischief, excitement, curiosity, and especially joy.

"Alright, Miharu..." Temari said huskily.

**END**

* * *

**A/N - Don't forget to review, please! It would be greatly appreciated, and would make my day!**


End file.
